Next Issue Project
|alt = |schedule = Irregular |1shot = Y |titles = Fantastic Comics #24 Silver Streak Comics #24 Crack Comics #63 Speed Comics #45 |lang = |Anthology = y |SciFi = first |Superhero = y |multigenre = y |publisher = Image Comics |startmo = February |startyr = 2008 |endmo = |endyr = |issues = |main_char_team = |writers = |artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = |editors = |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators = |nonUS = |reprint = |relang = |TPB = |ISBN = |subcat = Image Comics |altcat = |sort = Next Issue Project }} The Next Issue Project is a series of American comic-book anthology one-shots published by Image Comics beginning in February 2008. The multi-title project, edited by Erik Larsen, creator of Savage Dragon, features comic book characters that have fallen into the public domain.The Golden Age is Back in "The Next Issue Project", Comic Book Resources, July 20, 2007One Fan's Opinion, by Erik Larsen, Comic Book Resources, August 4, 2007 The premise behind the series, according to Larsen, is: Publication history Each issue of the Next Issue Project utilizes features from a title published during the 1930s and 1940s period historians and fans call the Golden Age of Comic Books, with similar dimensions and page count, both larger than the modern-day standard. Each issue continues the name and numbering of each title. The first issue, Fantastic Comics #24 came out in February 2008. It was followed by Silver Streak Comics #24 in December 2009. and later Crack Comics #63. Issues Fantastic Comics #24 Continuing from Fox Feature Syndicate's Fantastic Comics. This issue was released on February 13, 2008. It contained the following stories: * Samson, written and illustrated by Erik Larsen * Flip Falcon, written by Joe Casey and illustrated by Bill Sienkiewicz * Golden Knight, co-written and illustrated by Thomas Yeates and Bryan Rutherford * Yank Wilson, written and illustrated by Andy Kuhn * Space Smith, written and illustrated by Tom Scioli * Captain Kidd, written and illustrated by Jim Rugg * Professor Fiend, written and illustrated by Fred Hembeck * Sub Saunders, written and illustrated by Ashley Wood * Stardust the Super Wizard, written by Joe Keatinge and illustrated by Mike Allred * a prose piece featuring Carlton Riggs by B. Clay Moore with illustration by Jason Latour Silver Streak Comics #24 Continuing from Lev Gleason Publications' Silver Streak Comics. Released in December, 2009. It contained the following stories: * Daredevil, written and illustrated by Erik Larsen * Silver Streak, written and illustrated by Paul Grist * Kelly the Cop, written and illustrated by Joe Keatinge * The Claw, written and illustrated by Michael T. Gilbert * Captain Battle, written by Steve Horton and illustrated by Alan Weiss Crack Comics #63 Continuing from Quality Comics' Crack Comics. This issue was released on November 2, 2011. It contained the following stories: * Captain Triumph, written and penciled by Alan Weiss * The Space Legion, written and illustrated by Chris Burnham * The Clock, written and illustrated by Paul Maybury * Molly the Model, written and illustrated by Terry Austin * Alias the Spider, written and illustrated by Adam McGovern and Paolo Leandri * Spitfire, written and illustrated by Herb Trimpe * Slap Happy Pappy, written and illustrated by Joe Keatinge * Hack O'Hara (with a cameo by the Space Legion), written and illustrated by Erik Larsen * Red Torpedo, written and illustrated by B. Clay Moore, Frank Fosco, Erik Larsen Speed Comics #45 Continuing from Harvey Comics' Speed Comics. Will feature Shock Gibson, Captain Freedom and War Nurse. Notes References * Category:Public domain comics